Riernas
|weaknesses = |creator = T1GREXHUNTER, Adopted: Nrex117 }} Riernas is a Fanged Wyvern created by T1GREXHUNTER. It was first introduced in Monster Hunter Advance. Physiology Riernas has a tan, very muscular body. Its true face is crocodilian with a split lower jaw, but it often wears the skull of its most powerful prey as a mask, only showing their blue eyes. They possess long tendrils that resemble dreadlocks on the back of their skulls. Their underbellies are a light cream color. Their forearms are very muscular, and they have four fingers, three of which are adorned with very long claws, the thumb has a short claw. On their back, they typically wear a ribcage that they have secured using ivy tied around their chest and arms. Their legs are also muscular and have claws like the ones of their thumbs. Their tail is also crocodilian, with reddish shell running across the top of it. Behavior Riernas are social while in a passive state, but they prefer to hunt alone. They seem to be more intelligent than many other monsters, forming dedicated tribes designated by special symbols carved into the skin. They will not attack their own tribe members, but they will fight members of rival tribes. Their favorite prey are Rimeron, both because they are challenging foes and delicious meals. Abilities They are powerful melee fighters, but they lack ranged capabilities of any kind, meaning Gunners can take advantage of their attack method. Riernas are able to cause bleeding thanks to their claws, and their head is protected by the skull of their worthiest foe, meaning it's head can't be harmed until the skull is removed. It is also worth noting that Riernas are incredible leapers. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Their 'dreadlocks' will raise and swirl in the air, and their eyes will leave a blue trail when they move. *Tired State: They will fall after certain attacks, and their tongue will hang from their mouth. Mounts They are mounted like Zinogre. Ecology Taxonomy Riernas is a Fanged Wyvern, classified in the same family as Rimeron. Habitat Range They are found in dense jungle areas and caves, where they are typically hunting Rimeron. Other favorable prey are Yian Garuga, Nargacuga, and other aggressive large monsters. Ecological Niche They are deadly hunters, but they don't kill more than they need to eat. While it is true they do like to hunt to obtain new skulls, they will always eat whatever they can of the deceased monster. In many ways, they are like humans (high intelligence, complex societies, etc.) and are viewed by some more radical scholars to be a potential rival species to us. Biological Adaptations They are built to be deadly, and they have also evolved heightened intelligence. Their claws can be used to climb, and their powerful hind legs can close great distances by leaping. Their jaws are also designed to be able to unhinge and swallow large chunks of flesh or small monsters whole. While they do have a weak skull, they compensate by obtaining the skulls of other monsters to use as helmets. Behavior They act aggressively when they are hunting, and they will kill basically anything. When they are relaxing within their own communities, they are passive and will generally let anything pass through without trouble. You can tell the difference between hunting and passive mode by observing how Riernas walks. Passive Riernas will walk on their knuckles, like gorillas, while a hunting Riernas will walk on flat palms. Breakable parts Head x2- The first time, the skull guarding their head will shatter, revealing their weak spot. The second time, the head will gain a large scar on the left side of the face, going across the eye. Spine- The spine on it's back will shatter. Claws x2- The claws on either side will be chipped. Tail- The tail will be severed. Description Notes * Riernas has HP equal to that of about two Rimeron. However, they are also a little less agile compared to their counterparts. * They will not use one hand to fight if the claws on that hand have been broken. This results in some attacks becoming simpler and shorter. Trivia * Riernas is based on the Predators from the Predator franchise, and its name is an amalgamation of John McTiernan, the director of Predator. Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) Category:Nrex117